Gone But Never Forgotten
by silver0ddish
Summary: We say good-byes only to return for a heartfelt hello. The views of those closes to Italy as the recall his lost and his new loves  NEW SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow- 'ello there peoples :D**_

_**Germany- aren't you suppose to be writing on a certain other fanfic T_T?**_

_**Shadow- well yes but I wanna write a Hetalia fanfic cause well…STOP INSTIGATING YOU MEANIE ;A;!**_

_**-Ve~! Doitsu she's still writing =o= you don't have to be angry.  
**_

_**Germany- let's just do the disclaimer before my blood pressure goes higher then it needs to be =A=.**_

_**- Shadow-chan doesn't own Hetalia ve~.**_

_**Germany- Himaruya Hidekaz does.**_

* * *

I still remember the last time I saw you as if it was yesterday.

You had asked me to become one with the Holy Roman Empire and I had refused for good reasons. I hadn't wanted you to had suffered the same strife and war like my late grandfather Rome had had to endure when trying to create such a vast empire.

At night, I still cry myself to sleep wondering why I didn't try to stop you.

"_I have always loved you since the 900 hundreds Chibitalia."_

"If you did, why did you leave me?" I think every time the others aren't paying mind to me.

I only act happy and clueless to makes sure they don't worry about me.

I still have questions that always go on to deaf ears.

What if I had decided to go and join you as and empire? Would you have stayed and settled down?

What if I had tried to stop you from leaving to war after you'd kiss me instead of just standing there and crying? Would my pleas and begging have made you stay?

I will never know.

But maybe you haven't really left me. Maybe, just maybe you live on as a new nation.

Germany.

It was during the closing of the first World War.

I had been hiding in a tomato crate and heard an angry gruff voice yelling and prodding at said crate to see if someone or something was inside the wooden cube.

At that moment, I was dumb enough to make myself the Tomato Box Fairy hoping that you would believe me but didn't.

I panicked and shot my head out of the box crying and begging that you not hurt me.

It was then that I was able to get a good look at his face. The resemblance had almost made me fall backwards into the crate because of shock.

This man who I would later know as Ludwig, the personification of Germany was like an older version of you, Holy Roman Empire.

The only slight differences were his hair which was slicked back and his eyes that were that icy blue color that seemed to calculate everything before making a move.

Besides that it almost seemed as if it was you.

I almost cried but stopped myself.

"You don't look as if you are related to the great Roman Empire…" grumbled the German as he looked me over.

That comment had stung a bit but I pretended it didn't. Or at least not have heard.

So at that moment no very second, I had decided that I would befriend him. At first, my reasons for doing so were to see if I could jog his memory and see if he really was you.

Selfish yes but I really missed you.

But then as the days and years passed, I realized something that made me both giddy and scared.

I had fallen for Ludwig (he had started to let me call him that or as Kiku had taught me Doitsu)

I felt as if I had betrayed you by letting my heart go and be smitten.

After Big Brother France had told me that you had most likely died from the Thirty Years War, my whole world crumbled around me.

As France was telling me that it would be best to forget you and move on I had decided no VOWED, to never fall nor love for another. Whether it be another nation or a human, I would never want to feel the same feelings I'd felt after I'd heard that you'd died.

But over the centuries, I had grown and learned from all I had seen as times changed. But not as much as I have learned after I befriended Ludwig.

From him, he taught me it was okay to love again. I was actually able to feel as if I could keep my guard down and let others know how I felt. He taught me and showed me time and again that he would always come to help me or save me even when I didn't even deserve it.

Don't think that I'll forget about you Holy Roman because you'll always have a special place in my heart and memories. You may be gone but never forgotten.

Even if Ludwig isn't you reincarnated and that it was just a coincidence that he looks like you, I don't care anymore.

Until we meet again in the next life, I hope you watch and protect me and all my friends.

You taught me a lot Holy Roman Empire and I thank you for that.

As I wait for our paths to cross again when someday the Republic of Italy may crumble one way for another, I wouldn't mind waiting.

I have someone who would be sad if I left and wouldn't want to see him anguished.

_Arrivederci e ciao Sacro Romano Impero~_

* * *

_**Okay so yes I know I should be writing my next chapter for my story **__**Bittersweet Memories **__**but well I just got this while well eating an apple so yea lol 8D.**_

_**Tell me whatcha thunk and yeaa. Who knows I might continue this but meh it depends lol XD. So rate review and I won't get Russia on youu~ =w= I like Ivan xD.**_

_**BYE BYE 8D!**_

_**I apologize if this is short but oneshots don't really work for me unless I write them down cause then I can fill up lots of pages =A=~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Blehh hey everybody ^^". Sorry I didn't bother making a new chapter for this oneshot. Well formerly oneshot now twoshot :D. Or ya know w/e lol! So this chapter is in Germany's state of mind I guess and I guess y'all enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:…if I owned Hetalia why would I have wasted my time writing fanfics then?**_

_**Warning(s)- Shounen-Ai, BL, Yaoi, Man/Man Love, Shota? (only saying that cause of past love :P) need I say more to get it through your heads?**_

_**Don't like, don't read and don't bother flaming or trolling cause I'mma just ignore block or report ya c|=**_

_**Orz~

* * *

**__'How is it you are able to captivate me so?'_ I think as I watch my ally, Italy making his incisive 'Ve's' whilst sleeping in a nearby pasture.

How is it you capture my attention without even doing much?

"_That feeling you feel Germany-san is called love." _replies my petite Japanese friend Kiku as we have coffee at a small café in Hamburg.

As those words leave his mouth, my coffee leaves my mouth as I sputter and go to cleaning up the dribble and puddle I've made.

"_That's impossible! I hold no feelings for that Italian airhead besides those of friendship." _I say half heartedly as I be rid myself of the brown drink soaked napkins.

"_All I am saying is what I have observed_. _Do not take my word for it. But I shall say this; 'What the heart wants may take awhile for a person to realize unless the mind gets what the heart is sending. So what you may feel for Italy-kun may not be registering inside your mind but your heart might know already." _as the man says those words, it makes me start thinking for a bit.

After that impromptu meeting for chit chat ends, we both go our separate ways as Kiku heads to a nearby airport to get a plane back to his country.

It was a pretty sunny and warm day for early March so I decide to just take a long way home so as to sort out my thoughts.

Maybe Kiku has a point.

'_For a man who has a high percentage in providing the world with 2-D women, he sure can have his moments of proverbing.' _I think as I look ahead to see a man walking his St. Bernard.

As I walk further and further, I realize that I am in a field. A pasture with long unkempt grass to be more precise.

I realize something else too as I decide to walk through the green mass of plant. A certain Italian man lying on the grass not to far away from were I was at the moment.

"_Typical of him to go and doze off somewhere even though I told him to practice drills while I was gone." _I mutter very irksome and in wonderment at how that man is the grandson of the once great Roman Empire.

As I start speed walking to him getting ready to shout in his ears for not following what orders I had left him to do, I get a tad feeling of just standing there and watching him.

He was asleep as I expected of him. Usually I would just unconsciously yell at him for slacking off but, at this moment I just…well it's hard to explain.

The way he just snores out random 'Ve's' and the way his auburn hair is tousled in with the grass makes me not want to disturb him.

I decide to just sit down next to him and await until he decides to wake up.

'…_oman Empire. No p-please don't leave me. Please I…you.'_ I hear the man mutter out something that makes my ears perk up.

At that exact moment I have a random flashback from what I am guessing is my younger years before I was what I am now. The personification of Germany.

* * *

_As I walk off with my army, sadness emitting from me, I hear a voice in the distant calling for me just as I reach the big wooden gates._

"_W-wait no Holy Roman Empire no don't leave!" I hear someone calling what assume is my name at that time._

_I inwardly gasp as I recognize who it is that is calling my name. It was Italy! And he was wearing a maids dress. I blush a bit at seeing him in women's clothing._

_I hear him pant for breath as he can't run far as his smaller body can't handle much._

"_Chibitalia? Have you decided to join me as the Holy Roman Empire?" I say as I look on at the younger Italy._

"_No!" he answers back rashly as it seems as if I have asked that same question over and over again and it has started to make him annoyed._

"_But why? Together we could become the greatest Empire the world has ever known. Maybe even greater the your Grandfather Rome was." I answer back as I try to persuade him to join me once again. I feel redundant now as I ask him again only worded out differently._

"_That's exactly the reason why I will not become an Empire with you! My Grandpa tried to do the same thing and look at how he ended up. Dead! Whenever he would come home from fighting another useless battle, I would always find new scars on him and I cry myself to sleep as I could do nothing but act clueless while he literally killed himself as he either succeeded or failed at conquering a new country or city-state!" as that lengthy explanation left his mouth, I stared on shocked at how much emotion he had held in him and yet hid behind a clueless façade. As I stared on shocked, I could see tears rolling down his face._

"…_I know what happened to your Grandfather but I have a reason why I want to do this. I…I-I love you Chibitalia and I would go to the ends of the Earth to prove that to you even if it means killing myself in the process. I KNOW what may happen to me as I try to gain it all but I'm doing all for you." I answered back my eyes seeming to hold a stern look on its face as I saw Italy's tears dry up._

_Everything was in slow motion as we somehow ended up kissing._

'_I have always loved you since the 900s…Chibitalia.' as those words came to my mind my memory ended with me (or at least younger me from what I could concur) got a broom as a going away gift from Italy's younger self._

_I walked off promising to Italy that I would return for him someday

* * *

_

As that memory faded I felt a strange sense that their was someone else here.

And then I saw it.

It looked to be a small boy. Whether nation or not I could not tell.

He looked to be clad in a black hat and matching cloak. And looked like a shocking resemblance of me!

I did not know whether to be shocked, scared, or in bewilderment.

Just as I stared at him, he turned his head to me after just staring at Italy, sadness and regret in his eyes.

"_Please take care of my Italy. Protect him for all its worth like I wasn't able to. That is all I beg for." _as he uttered those words to me, he started to fade away as the sunlight decided to shine right at where me and the tan skinned man was lying in sleep.

'_What the? Hmm must've been the trick of light or something yes…that's it.' _I made myself believe that might be the case as I realized Feliciano was starting to awaken, a great thanks to the sun as it was now at its highest point in the day meaning it was somewhat noon.

"_Mmm ve~. Oh Ludwig! A-ahh I erm well…you see I know you left me stuff to do but while I was out running, I found this amazing pasture and the sun was at the perfect spot and yes that's it. A-and I-I'm sorry pl-please don-" _I cut off his blathering with a sharp raise of my right hand.

"_It's okay. You are very very lucky that I'm actually in a good mood now so I'll let this slide. For now. Now get up and let's go home." _I said a, tinge of respect and sharp orders in my voice as I cleaned off dirt or grass that had caught on my pant legs as me and the Mediterranean man arose and started on our way.

As we started to walk, I couldn't help but have a strange nagging feeling about what I had heard Italy mutter in his dreamlike state and in that odd flashback I had had.

"_Hey uh…Feliciano, when you were younger did you ever like someone say, in a romantic way? E-ehh it's just that I'm curious is all." _I replied quickly as I flustered a bit and cleared my throat to try and make a slight blush move away from my face.

A pregnant silence was met as I looked over and saw Feliciano's face was scrunched in an emotion I could not identify.

"…_I did once. But that was then and this is now. I had promised myself to never fall for another after a certain faithful day. But maybe my views on that promise I made myself might change." _as he said that, he got back his goofy grin and his eyes opened as he started up at the very blue sky, looking as though he hadn't but a care in the world.

"_Ah ok. Well I'm sorry if I asked and erm well…we should keep walking." _different emotions ran through me as I replayed the last sentence he had said as I resumed walking. Almost reaching a sidewalk as the grass thinned more and more.

"_Hey wait up ve~. Hey Ludwig? I just realized something…" _said Italy as he got a thought that didn't involve pasta or women of any sorts.

"_And what per se might that be?" _I mumbled as we started to walk on concrete.

"_You called me 'Feliciano' instead of 'Italy'! I knew that you would warm up to me ve~!"_ as he said those words he started to hug me which almost made me lose my balance as I froze up. Feeling foreign at physical contact that didn't include one trying to attack me.

After a while, I wrapped my own arms around his waist as we just stood there and hugged.

I looked up at the sky and I saw something that made me think anything could happen.

That same boy as who I concluded might've been Holy Roman Empire appearing as he smiled down at me.

"_Thank-you."_ were all the words he said as he once again faded and his words echoed to no one but me.

Heh, I guess anything IS possible. And maybe just maybe I AM falling in love with someone.

A someone who goes by the human name of Feliciano Vargas~

* * *

_**A/N Ahh ok so that is it. Rate review and yea you know the whole schtick. I hope you enjoyed. If you may not have understood what the hell I was writing cause it may seemed as if it does not go with this story it does if you thin about it c[;**_

_**Ok so currently, I am working on the next chapter of my SasuNaru story 'Bittersweet Memories' for any of my viewers is a fan of Hetalia and knows of my story. I am also working on some more stories that I may or may not get to publishing on this site depending if I'm not to busy or lazy :P.**_

_**Derpz~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey guys :]! Long time no see ne~? Hehe lol well anyways this is just another chapter for ****Gone But Never Forgotten ****and I hope that you enjoy it ****J. This chapter is held in Japan's POV and ehh next chapter will be the last and final chapter for this :D. I really do enjoy the positive pros to what I've noticed for my first Hetalia story w. I should stop talking ^^"**_

_**Disclaimer- It should be clear by now that if I DID own Hetalia, why would I be on FANfiction when I could create episodes of this ish o.o?**_

_**Warnings- Yaoi, boy boy mcloving, man on man, country personification,**_

* * *

You would think that it would have been very noticeable to any passerby how much Italy-kun and Germany-san felt about each other. Every nation could notice that special bond they seemed to hold and yet, it those two longer to realize.

I maybe a very old man (at least I seem to think so), but from the many centuries that I have lived as the personification of Japan, I could have spotted a mile away how those two felt about each other.

The first time I had met them was an interesting thing to have kept in mind.

* * *

"Ohayo, my name is Kiku Honda, I am the personification Japan. I hope we become not only good allies in this war, but also wonderful companions." was what I said as I bowed my head out of sheer habit since it was the norm in my little island home.

"Ah guten tag , it seems as if it shall be a pleasure to vork with you." Ludwig had answered back at me, his piercing ice blue eyes seemingly studying me as he gave his hand out to me.

_'I must remember that westerners shake hands as a greeting to one another then bowing.'_ I Inwardly scolded myself at forgetting that simple thing I had learned in countless books on westerners and their quirks.

"Erm, were there not more than just you I would ally up with in this war?" I questioned, looking behind the tall German mans muscular shoulders hoping I would find the second country.

"Ahh Germanyyy! Germany, Germany! Why does German food taste so horrible? It's better than nasty old England's excuse for food but still! Eghh!" was what I heard as I saw a shorter man come running out of Ludwig's kitchen. He was shorter than the blond man, but taller then me. His mouth was hung open as if meant to show people the food he'd had the displeasure of eating, his reddish-brown hair flailing with him. He had one stray hair that was oddly longer and waggled on its own.

"ITALY! Vould it kill you to act civil once in my home when we have guest?" growled out the Deustch man, his German accent more noticeable as his jugular vein popped out by ten fold at yelling at the other man.

"Oh I'm sorry! Ciao, my name is Feliciano Vargas and I represent the Northern part of Italy. Benvenuto." replied the cheeky Italian now known as Feliciano.

From that first impression, I had summed up a lot about those two. For one, Ludwig seemed to have had his hands always full since day in and day out, he'd end up having to help the Italian in something. Whether it be escaping a group of men whom had their girlfriends flirted up with by him or the simple task of not knowing how to tie his shoe. I held pity and respect for how the German could seemingly handle all of this without killing something.

Now Italy…that was a whole different ball game (as Amerika-kun would put it with his odd expressions). From that first time meeting him in the signing of the treaty to become the Axis Powers in WWII, I had little to know respect for that pitiful personification. He never seemed to bother to prove me wrong about him. In war who would always have to help him in a situation with England-san? Either me or most likely Germany. Even when he had ended up capturing England by sheer luck, he was still petrified with fear of the chained and shackled Brit.

Everyday, I would always gain more and more hatred for this man.

* * *

_'And HE'S suppose to be the grandson of the once powerful Roman Empire? How pitiful to see such a legendary bloodline end at him.'_ I thought, walking around Germany's home as I recounted the days events of signing a treaty with the Allies as we lost the war for the whole world to see on television. National tv mind you.

All of a sudden as I rounded a corner from going to the restroom, I heard quiet sobs emitting from down the 2nd floor hall. It was so soft, that I thought I had imagined hearing it but it came back to my ears louder. Out of curiosity, I followed the sounds to the last room in the long hall. The oak door was opened ajar so I could catch a sliver of light still on.

As I quietly knelt on my knees to see whom the occupant was that I heard crying, I was surprised at the person. It was Feliciano! Yes I had seen him cry many times before but those tears were different. They were either tears of cowardice, mercy, or just having his taste buds killed by something not digestible to his connoisseur like stomach and mouth.

Those tears I had seen, were tears full of raw, sheer sadness. It made my heart ache a bit but not enough for me to have my opinions changed out him.

_'He's probably showing shame at how bad he was as an ally in the war. This failure has no right to cry when all he did was cause me and Germany more problems.'_ I thought angrily, clenching my fist until they turned an even whiter shade then my porcelain skin.

"Why? Why was I so useless in this war Holy Roman why?" uttered Feliciano, his hands holding a framed portrait of a younger version of Germany and him…in a maids dress. A blush somewhat went on my face as to how very much…cute the man was. I shook that thought away.

"I had only wanted to help and be useful but was I? No. All I caused was lots of damage and repair that Germany and Japan had to clean up for me. I can tell that they hate me. More so in Japan. Whenever he thinks I'm being oblivious to everything around me, I can always feel his dark stare glaring at me with pure hatred and malice. I only wanted him to like me." the Italian man sobbed even more as he said those last words, cradling the picture as he crumbled more into the bed.

For awhile, the only sound I heard was the buzzing of the refrigerator downstairs and the crying of Italy as they started to die down.

"If I could have had any wish it would be for everyone to like me and not think that I was a nuisance or an easy catch into making a colony out of. I can't even live up to what Grandpa Rome did. I just want Japan to like me. Even a bit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I always cry and always cause trouble. I don't mean to but it's just how I taught myself to deal with situation as I grew up." as he uttered those last words, he turned off his lights and cried himself to sleep, opening his eyes once to peer out the window. So his eyes were amber were they?

I left after that, just slowly walking to my room on the 3rd floor, guilt eating at my insides at how cruel and quick to judge I was on the Italian.

He truly was a strong man. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. To have so much pain and sadness held in you and yet put on a happy façade must be tiring to do everyday.

As I lay in my futon (Germany had made it so I hadn't had too much of a culture shock and gave me some easterner accommodations), I stared at my ceiling watching the hours of the night slowly melt away to weak dawn rays of light.

I truly was a monster.

I judged too quick that was my problem. Because of my judgmental and introverted ways, I always ended up losing people. I had somewhat in a similar sense done that to my former caretaker, China. All he'd wanted was for me to acknowledge him as his elder and have good relations between me and him but I couldn't have allowed that. My mark was made as I remember making those scars on his back. Forever their until he died. I can still smell the coppery scent of his blood flowing out, his head turning behind him as tears flowed out of his eyes. They showed surprise, betrayal and many more emotions.

And all I did was stare back at him blankly, putting my katakana safely back in its sheath, blood dripping of the protector.

As I remember back at that event, I actually started to cry.

"It has been forever since I actually shed tears." I murmured as I tried wiping them away. This just caused more tears to fall out.

I wanted to redeem myself of my sins. Because of that action, Wang Yao now held a wall of protection whenever he was near me. Yes he would at times say hi to me but that was it. He held a gleam of sadness and fright when he saw me. I could now see that same gleam in Italy's eyes now.

How could a person like me still be aloud to live among others?

At that moment, I promised to make myself a new man. I would repent and may anew.

* * *

I started this by becoming much nicer to Italy, surprising both the latter and Germany very much. They got akin to me actually not showing unhidden hostility to suddenly being kinder to the amber eyed man.

As I had packed my things to leave for my home country, I left better and refreshed. All my negative actions seeming to have disappeared as I walked straighter then I had in years.

Through that lesson I was taught many things. But the biggest thing I learnt was that love can come in many ways. Because of my blind hatred for Italy, I had never seemed to notice the caring and almost loving way Germany treated the man. A small smile sometimes reaching his lips at helping Italy and his antics.

I hold and hope best wishes for those two as they realize their love for each other.

Love is like a child; you must nurture it so it grow into a strong bond of unconditional love so that it can never break.

I repented and made anew. Hmm I guess anyone can do that now can't they?~

* * *

_**A/N Whoosh that was a lot xD. I'm sorry if I somehow ended up getting of topic as I wrote this but I was hungry and my fingers grew a mind of their as they typed. Thank you soo much for reading this **__**J**__**. Read, rate, and just enjoy! Until next time~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note- Hi everyone ! Well this foretells that this is the last chapter of Gone But Never Forgotten . I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and hell even if you didn't thank for even taking your time to read this fanfiction.**_

_**Now enough jibber jabber, lemme start and end this story with a boom ;D.**_

_**Disclaimer- We should know by now that if Hetalia belonged to me, I wouldn't be amusing myself with creating fan based fiction o.o**_

_**Warnings- ManxMan, country personification, too much awesomeness *we all should guess by now whose POV this is :D***_

* * *

My first impression of that Feliciano guy was mixed. All he did was whine on and on about pasta and girls. In my defense, I may be a tinge of a brat but not so much as he was.

Then again I really couldn't judge now could I? I couldn't say much on my bruder's part though. Luddy looked as if he was going to blow an artery or something from how his new ally was acting.

Pity. That's what I felt for Ita-chan. When you've been around as long as I have, you've seen and known many nations. From Hungary to Turkey (formerly Ottoman Empire) and their true colors shine.

If you'd have known Feli as long as I had, you would've and could've told any younger nation that this wasn't him. He was alone.

It somewhat angers me now that I look back at things.

* * *

I blame France honestly for causing such a whirlwind on Italy. If only he'd have told him that he was the one that had took that final blow to end Holy Roman Empire then maybe he would have moved on.

But no. He didn't, he just kept on lying to the squirt as if he didn't realize Feliciano was still a child. And a fragile one at that.

He'd already lost his own Grandfather from ambitious intents to conquer it all and now the same had happened to the one he really cared for.

It was surprising really. After that I lessened how much I could actually trust Francis. Or anyone honestly.

He kept hope though that maybe Holy Roman hadn't died. It was a fruitless intent but I'm guilty of the same things.

* * *

Old Fritz. He was the greatest man to have ever been ruler of my land mass. The only man to actually take the time to know me for the real me and not just how I acted.

I knew it was wrong but I learned to late. I had forgotten that like every human, they gradually age until he died. In that time you were lucky to live until maybe your 30s.

I miss him but I moved on. I don't think he would've wanted me to pine in finding him again.

I was alone again. At least I thought so at first.

* * *

I was letting my horse, Penelope have a drink by a river when I heard a rustling in some bushes. Not wanting to deal with anyone's crap, I threw a warning rock inside the bushes.

A small 'Eep' of surprise was heard followed by a tiny, pale hand trying to escape from the shrubbery.

Thinking it was maybe Feli *forgetting greatly that he was very much tan naturally*, I went to the bush and carefully broke some branches and helped the unknown being out.

Amazing is what it was. Loose and messy blonde hair with icy blue eyes (very odd for a child) I was awestruck.

"Hallo there sir." He answered me, a smile adorning his lips as his eyes shone warmly at me.

"H-Hallo. Are you lost?" I asked, gently placing the kid on my lap.

"I don't know. I woke up awhile back in a clearing and got scared so I just ran to see if I could find anyone." Answered the odd little tyke, he swung his legs back and forth as they hit my breeches.

"And how long has it been since you've been at it?" I questioned, worried to wonder if maybe this kid was either insane for doing something like that, or very smart in choice for not staying in the same place for long.

"Well...I woke up when the sky was turning this pretty red orange and now the sun is waaayyy high in the sky soo…a long while." He counted his fingers as he came to a conclusion.

Truthfully, I was amazed at how the kid didn't seem hurt at all from how much his chubby legs seemed to have been walking. Even his white nightgown looked all right.

'_Maybe...'_

"Hey kid…what's your name?"

"I don't think I have one."

He was. A new nation. Hehe how 'bout that?

I named him Germany and he became my new little bruder and nation in training. Others had heard and tried taking him away from me thinking I was unfit to take care of him.

In the midst of my fight to keep him, I had come on agreement to let Austria and Hungary help me take care him.

He grew up to be big and strong. He even towered over me now! I was a proud brother as I witnessed that little pipsqueak immerge into such a great nation.

* * *

I was scared for him though. His new boss made me suspicious.

My suspicions came true when news had hit everyone just what Ludwig's boss had been doing. The Allies wanted to stop him.

And they did. Russia was going to take away my brother after the war had ended with us, The Axis, losing. I couldn't have that though.

I could tell that he and that bubbly Italian had started realizing that they loved each other and I would have done anything to keep them together. I wanted them both happy.

My status as a nation was ripped away as I was dragged away from Germany, his fell to his knees as all he could do was stare on at disbelief to what he'd had happened.

I was happy though. My little kid brother could and should find condolence in Italy.

* * *

A wall had separated me from him so it was rare for me to find out how he was doing.

* * *

When that wall fell, I was crying tears. Happiness was what I felt. I didn't even hear the shrieks of happy citizens as they hugged friends and family they hadn't even seen for who knows how long.

Looking back at that now, I'm glad at my decisions. Two people I really do consider brothers had things turn out good for them.

Even though I'm not my own nation now (East Germany nice to meet cha), at least I haven't died away.

My bruder and that Italian found the greatest treasure ever.

Love. Cheesy yes but I won't admit it. Although, I won't let them know that now will I?

The awesome Prussia doesn't need to show emotion like that.

But then again, I guess I can let it slide for those two~

* * *

_**Well that ends this story. Thank you again for everyone who read reviewed, skimmed or whatever to this story, The way I did this chapter was n purpose. Somewhat stand-alone but also coupled in with the rest of this story. The first time I did that was by accident on the Japan chappie but I liked the way it still flowed .**_

_**I'd like to thank each and everyone whom enjoyed this and even if you didn't everyone has their own opinions ^^".**_

_**As I end this story, I hope for you to tune in again as I decide to make even more stories for this fandom xD~**_


End file.
